1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer case, and more particularly to a computer case with a simplified configuration and convenient to use.
2. Description of Background
A typical computer case usually accommodates various data storage devices for communication and handling of data. Such devices include, for example, hard disk drives, floppy disk drives and Compact Disk-Read Only Memory (CD-ROM) drives. With the development of information technology, computer performance is rapidly improved, and many inner modules should correspondingly be upgraded. So, expansibility and convenience are important for computer design. Moreover, computers are more and more miniaturized, and computer inner space is getting more and more crowded. Drive cage of storage devices and some other frameworks occupy main inner space, so assembly and disassembly of function modules is unduly inconvenience.
A typical computer case includes a chassis and a drive cage. The drive cage receives a plurality of data storage devices. The drive cage and the chassis respectively define a shaft hole, and a shaft rotatablely connects the drive cage and the chassis by getting through the shaft holes. The drive cage forms a hook, and the chassis forms a resilient securing member engaging with the hook of the drive cage so as to mount the drive cage to the chassis. When the securing member of the chassis is pressed to disengage from the hook of the drive cage, the drive cage can be rotated out from the chassis. However, as described above, restrictive configurations to limit the rotation range of the drive cages are not disclosed.
Accordingly, what is needed is to provide a computer case having a rotatable cage which can vacate space for installation and removal of function modules of computer.